


Stop laughing, I've clearly been cursed!

by elizainlove



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizainlove/pseuds/elizainlove
Summary: Someone or something has smashed the window in Jimmy's attic room. Jimmy suspects a jealous Witch who has obviously seen how lovely and shiny his hair is and couldn't control her anger. Yes. That's who has done it. Problem is...its winter and its bloody cold in his room. It's only natural that he stays in his best mates bed while the window gets fixed.Just a one-off 6000 words- this has been in my head for a while.Enjoy!





	Stop laughing, I've clearly been cursed!

Jimmy had spent his life carefully cultivating a reputation of being a bit of a ladies man. It started when he were no taller than his mother’s knees and her friends had all pronounced him a real ‘lady killer’. Jimmy had insisted he that he weren’t no woman killer, that he always saved the princess and slew the dragon whenever he played soldiers. The women had only cooed more and given him some of their baking. Basically from then onward Jimmy had quickly learned that all he had to do please women was be slightly nice to them every now and again and they’d treat him with gratitude and love. This technique had worked well for Jimmy so far, but even as the other boys begged him for his secrets in wooing girls, his own interest never really went beyond the game. But it was after all a fun game. Especially when the girls let him sneak a hand somewhere forbidden. 

Then how, Jimmy wondered, had all that lead him to his current position and subsequent predicament? You see, at this moment in time, while Jimmy’s mind flitted back and forth between the before mentioned ‘lady killing’ of the past and current-day, his physical self remained steadfastly fixed in the real wold, pulling his focus back every few seconds. His brain may have been slightly distracted but his body certainly knew what was up. Jimmy’s mouth was busy sucking on three fingers that didn’t belong to him, while his thighs bumped rhythmically against his flat chest, leg hair stimulating his rather sensitive nipples. The reason for all this? Thomas Barrow. 

So yes. He may have taken up with the new Under Butler of Downton Abbey who, yes, may also be his boss and his so-called best friend. Yes, he was aware that Mr Barrow was in fact a man and not even an effeminate one at that. But what could Jimmy do? Every time he was near the tall, pale, cheekbone-adorned man his body practically started to disrobe of its own accord. It wasn’t even just that. His traitorous neck and ears would start to flush and prickle with sensitivity if he and Thomas were even in the same room. Jimmy swore that whenever Thomas characteristically appears from nowhere the man all but leaves him winded with his sudden presence. And only today Jimmy had goosebumps all morning because the damned man had squeezed his hip and whispered something into his ear after everyone had left the servants hall post breakfast. Jimmy really was at a loss for what in the hell was going on. Not at this very moment of course, he was all too aware of what exactly he was letting happen, what he was letting Thomas do to him at three in the morning in the dead of this cold snowy winter.

After they were both done and Thomas had kissed Jimmy so sweetly he felt his heart would either melt or explode, then fallen asleep with Jimmy cradled against his front, he stared at the window and thought on the freezing night of barely three weeks back. The snow had started then you see…as had the affair, or whatever it is they were doing.

Jimmy had walked up to his room late at night after everyone else had long since gone to bed and he and Thomas had finally won enough hands each to keep both their egos suitably stoked, to find that not only was his room disgustingly cold but that his little window had been smashed. Yes. HIS, JIMMY KENT’S WINDOW. The audacity. The epicentre of this disaster was a medium sized hole with cracks leading all around to the very edges of the frame with some breaches even sneaking in under the woodwork. The hole was suspiciously stone-sized if you asked him. Maybe a hallboy? Nah they all loved him and looked up to him for wisdom and guidance (obviously). So what? A crow? Yes that must be it. A nasty crow being all horrid and throwing stones at peoples lovely glass. Speaking of glass…Jimmy looked around his neat(ish) room and scowled. There were glass shards everywhere. On the floor, on his chair, on his bed. How in he hell was he meant to sleep in here when it was practically snowing inside and he might be mortally injured at any moment? Then Jimmy froze. Weren’t witch’s meant to have crows as their witchy familiars? What if someone had seen how handsome he was and put a curse on him? What if this was just to be to be the first step in a ritual that made his hair dull and lifeless?!? He couldn’t loose his lustrous shine! Without another moments thought he grabbed his pyjamas, thanking the heavens he’d abandoned them behind his door that morning and therefore far away from the window. He gave them a quick shake to make sure no shiny deathtraps fell from the folds. Making sure to stand exactly on the same spot his nightclothes had just vacated he shimmied first out of his livery and then into his matching blue top and bottom sleep clothes. Then, sticking as close to the wall as possible (he even scrunched his toes in to avoid unnecessary potential glass or witchy hex contact) he slid out the door. Before a black cat could say boo he was inside a rather startled Thomas Barrow’s bedroom and heading for the bed. 

“hello?” Thomas faltered, all but yanking the bed covers to his chin.

“Thomas I do not wish to alarm you. However I have become to victim of a witch’s curse” I stated as clearly and deliberately as I could. Doing a pretty top job all things considered. Very proud of myself for that one. But if I had expected understanding and sympathy from my cold fish of a best mate I’d clearly underestimated his stupidity. 

Thomas looked at me for a full thirty seconds, features blank, then burst into laughter. Laughter which he soon hushed considering he were being highly irresponsible as the hour was late. I glared at him and crossed my arms. 

Still chuckling Thomas said “Well I assure you you have not been alarmist in the slightest. I don’t find it hard to believe you think you’ve been put under a curse. Seems like the sort of dim-witted thing you’d believe in. Can I ask how and why you’ve reached this conclusion? Is it because your hair is slightly less curly today?” 

I flinched in the direction of his mirror but the dreadful man was biting his lips in an effort not to laugh again so I knew he must be jesting. All the same I felt self consciously around my halo of golden curls to make sure no green woman or black crow had gotten to them yet. I sniffed once and again took a few steps toward the bed, making Thomas’s grin stutter slightly “My window has been smashed in, I suspect a crow” 

The other man’s whole demeanour changed at this “Why in the hell didn’t you open with that?” Thomas threw the covers aside and got out of bed, putting on his slippers and grabbing his dressing gown. 

“I did! I told you I’ve been cursed!” He’s clearly a fool. 

At the door Thomas paused before holding out the dark blue gown to me “You look like you’re about to freeze your pretty nose off. Put that on”

I gratefully take it because yes, I am actually shivering thanks for noticing. I try to ignore the fact the item’s hem and cuffs reach my ankles and finger tips and trudge across the hall after it’s owner. Thomas is using both a candle and the moonlight to glance around the room at all the sparkling glass. It would be quite pretty if it weren’t so evil. 

“Remind me why exactly you think it was a crow that did this? Looks like a stone to me. Who’ve you pissed off recently?” Thomas isn’t joking anymore, he’s frowning and inspecting the window from a distance. 

“Well obviously it’s a stone” I roll my eyes exasperatedly “I surmised that much. But as I’m not in the business of being anything but lovely at all times its unlikely to be anything but a nasty jealous witch and her pet thing”

“I think you mean, familiar. Anyway, if you’re quite done surmising and coming to completely lunatic conclusions I think we should find you somewhere to sleep and deal with this tomorrow. Recon if we wake old Caron up now he’d have the whole staff up till we worked out who it was. Guest staff included” Thomas turned and gave Jimmy one of his searching looks “You haven’t been up to no good with someone’s daughter have you?”

Outraged. Thats what I was. How dare he. “You’ve a right nerve. O’course I ain’t been up to nothing like that. Spend all my darn time here don’t I? How in gods name am I meant to find the time?” I turn on my heel and flounce away and back into Thomas’ room. No, not flounce. Strut. Pridefully. I hear a rather dramatic sigh then footsteps behind me. rude. 

I waste no time in hopping into Thomas’ bed and snuggling down. I’ve stripped off the stressing gown and left it on the floor by the bed. I know full well that Thomas will pick it up and probably chastise me for not hanging it up, but I also know that the only way the stubborn man will let me get some shut-eye in his bed is to go ahead and hop in before he gets a chance to send me elsewhere. 

My eyes are tight shut and I’m feigning sleep when I hear his stern ‘I’m your superior’ voice saying “No. Absolutely not”

I crack open one eye to see him challenging both Mr Carson and Mrs Patmore “But why” I whine.

“There is a list as long as Carson’s eyebrow hairs as to why this is a terrible idea. Us both loosing our jobs is pretty high up there and then I’m not sure I’m comfortable with-” He stops talking and there is a moments tense silents before he continues “having to share a tiny bed with someone. Even if it just with a pipsqueak like you”

“I’m tired and I don’t care” I give him a significant look trying to let him know that I truly don’t care, its been so long since the kiss and we’re friend now “And I don’t take up a lot of room, look” I shuffle as far as humanly possible to the edge of the bed, performing an impressive balancing act on the edge of the mattress. 

Thomas sighs again “And where exactly am I meant to tell Caron you slept? I’m not sure he’ll take ‘oh it’s alright James is really small’ as much of an excuse” he rubbed his eyes looking exhausted.

I look at his alarm clock in horror. We only have four hours before we need to get up. “What do you suggest we do, then? There aren’t any spare rooms our side are there? We’ve got all the extra valets and whatnot because of the dinner party”

Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose and said in a slightly flat tone “Then I guess I’ll be unlocking the unlockable door, won’t I?”

I sit up and stare at him open mouthed “You can’t do that? First of all no men are even allowed to set a toe over that threshold so Mrs Hughs will skin you alive, and second, only Mrs Hughs has a key so unless you want to hire that crow to do a bit more glass smashing you’re out of luck” 

Thomas raised his eyebrows at me “Are you done?” 

“Yes…but my points are valid”

“They might be valid under normal circumstances but I am hardly normal circumstances am I?” He gave Jimmy a level look “Mrs Hughs gave me a key incase anything ever happens and we need to get through the door. Specifically me as I’m a trained medic. Though she assured me I’d never have to use it and that I was to tell no one I had it in my possession” he tilted his head “I’m sure she’ll be horrified to know I’ve told you, but as the alternative is we both sleep in here…” He gestured at the bed. 

“It’s not right though” Jimmy felt that Thomas must know why this was so wrong. 

“How’s that?” He looked so done. 

“You’re not a woman…jus coz you’re…” Jimmy mumbled down at the covers “Don’t make you a woman” he could have phrased that better, Jimmy knew, but he hoped Thomas got what he was getting at. 

There a few beats silence where Jimmy frayed the edge of Thomas’ greyish wool blanket then the sincerity in the other man’s voice made the blonde look up “Thank you for saying that” They held eye contact and Jimmy nodded once “But as its very late and its really the only option we have. I will be going to sleep in the adjacent corridor. Good night Jimmy” 

And with that Thomas was gone and Jimmy fell into the warmest and deepest sleep he’d had in years. 

The next morning when Thomas didn’t show until after breakfast had started Jimmy found himself realising the man would have had no alarm clock and no wake-up call knock on the door. Dammit Jimmy you should have done it. Or gotten one of the maids to do it? No, that would have raised way to many questions. Maybe Thomas had had to wait for all the women to vacate the corridor before coming downstairs?

Upon Mr Carson’s enquiry to his lateness Thomas asked if he and James could have a word with both the butler and housekeeper after breakfast. Jimmy felt all the curious eyes on them. Especially from those who either knew, or suspected what had past between them all those years ago. 

By the end of Jimmy’s explanation about the broken window and Thomas offering his room and going to sleep in the women’s quarters all three of his listeners were giving him strange or exasperated looks. 

“Still convinced it was a witch’s crow familiar, ey?” Thomas mused. Jimmy could hear the amusement but to anyone else the comment could have sounded cold. 

“You slept in the women’s corridor?” Mrs Hughes fixed Thomas with an unimpressed expression “I know I gave you a key for emergencies but I am not sure that was the correct course of action, Thomas” 

Thomas opened his mouth to answer but a furious Mr Carson was already talking “You slept in Thomas’ room?” He was glaring at Jimmy who had every urge to step backward “Have you any idea how inappropriate that was?”

Jimmy stammered for an answer but once again the conversion took a turn as Mrs Hughes spoke instead “Mr Carson I’m not sure James, a man, sleeping in another man’s vacated room is really the biggest issue” She gestured at Thomas “Thomas here slept in the women’s quarters. Don’t you think that deserves greater attention” 

Mr Carson scoffed “I don’t see any issue with it. If I didn’t think it would draw too much attention I would suggest Mr Barrow sleep in the women’s quarters full time” 

Jimmy looked at Thomas just in time to see the hurt flick across his face before it was sucked back and his features were smooth once more. 

Mrs Hughes however had let out and angry sigh “I would not hear of it. That would be disgraceful behaviour” She was fixing Carson with such an angry stare Jimmy wondered how he was not cowering in a corner.

“Fine, fine” He sniffed “What are our options moving forwards from here? I suggest Thomas continue to stay-”

“Absolutely not. I refuse to hear of it. Thomas dose not belong there. It would be completely improper” Mrs Hughes was not going to back down and they all knew it. 

So Jimmy stepped in “I could move my bed into Thomas’ room until the window can get fixed?”

“I will not hear of it” Carson boomed 

Jimmy frowned. He really was such an old bat. 

“What I do suggest however is that we simply nail some planks over the window until we can get a man to fix it. That is my final say on the matter” and with that, Mr Carson dismissed them all. Jimmy’s room was cleared of glass by some very carful hallboys and two maids before a gardener was sent in to hammer some planks over the gaping hole in Jimmy’s room. 

“Gaping?” Thomas had laughed when Jimmy had used the word when describing the destruction to Ivy and Alfred later that day “Alfred’s mouth is gaping, the hole in your window is walnut sized. Stop being so dramatic, Gloria Swanson” and with that he’d swept off down the corridor, not even reacting when Jimmy had yelled after him 

“A very big walnut! And I take that as a compliment!”

Aside from Alfred who was being suitably nice and caring to Jimmy in his hour(s) of need that day, everyone else just wanted to laugh at his notion that he’d been cursed. Jimmy didn’t think it was that mad. After all the only person he was really all that mean to was Alfred and his brain was so tiny (walnut sized, really) he’d never think to retaliate. Well, he’d been mean to Ivy too but she often didn’t even realise he was being mean so it couldn’t have been her. Aside from those two, he was an utter angel to all. Only other option was a jealous witch. Ain’t nothing mad about it. 

Once in bed that night Jimmy was rethinking his whole ‘being nice to people’ thing. It was so cold in that room a polar bear could happily move in. He wanted to rage and storm at people for being so mean and making him stay in here. Maybe he’d be extra rude to everyone tomorrow just to show they hadn’t got the better of him? Yeah, that’d work…if he didn’t die first that was. Jimmy lay in bed listening to the wind howl through the gaps in the planks. Stupid gardener hadn’t done his job properly. Stupid gardener hadn’t even secured them properly. Stupid gardener clearly didn’t know how to use a hammer and nails properly. Stupid gardener was now warm and snug in his bed while he, Jimmy, an inside servant, was having to deal with arctic temperatures and stupid rattly wooden planks. He wiggled his sock-clad toes to see if they’d dropped off from hypothermia  
Yet. No? Well it was only a matter of time. Then they’d be sorry. He wiggled his sock-clag fingers. Yes they were still there too. If only he’d not lost his gloves last time he and Thomas were at the pub. Thomas had been sweet and given Jimmy his own, saying that he could just keep his own hands in his pockets. Jimmy hadn’t realised until they were back that Thomas hadn’t been able to smoke the whole way back because of it. Thomas is such a kind man. It’s weird no one knows? He’s also such a warm man…

“Thomas?” Jimmy stripped off his dressing gown and dropped it to the floor “Thomas are you awake?” He lifted the duvet and clumsily got in next to the now half awake man.

“Jimmy?” Thomas mumbled “What the hell are you doing?” He propped himself up on one elbow even as Jimmy tried to tuck himself against him.

“It’s colder than Father Christmas and Mrs Claus’ marital bed in there and I can’t get a moments sleep” He tugged at Thomas who, clearly exhausted, lay down without much of a fight “And I’m absolutely freezing”

“Fine. But only because I’m bloody tired. And only for tonight! Tomorrow we’ll just have to work something else out” Thomas relaxed into the mattress and allowed Jimmy to to press their fronts together “Happy now?” Thomas grinned into his hair as the blonde tucked his cold nose into the other man's neck

“No. Put your arms around me or something would you? Everything feels like its about to drop off from frostbite”

He felt Thomas’ beautifully warm arms encircle him and he wriggled even closer to the warm body of the bigger man. Jimmy couldn’t help but let out a soft noise similar to the sound he might make on slipping into a warm bath after a long day of work.

“Are you really that cold?” Jimmy heard the concern through the sleep. Thomas rubbed at his back “You’re still shivering-ah!” His small gasp of surprise made Jimmy grin as he pushed his still sock-glad singers under Thomas’ shirt, searching for more warmth “Tell me you’re at least wearing socks on your feet? I don’t want the whole cold toes on my shins situation” 

“Hey now” Jimmy muttered, disgruntled “my cold toes would reach at least to your ankles” and to prove a point he snaked his wooly feet between Thomas’s legs and tried to hook a foot around Thomas’ ankle. He nearly managed it too. 

They lay like that for a few moments more. With Thomas rubbing comforting circles into Jimmy’s back, and Jimmy continuously trying to shuffle minutely closer. For warmth of course. He was just starting to warm up when Thomas let out a frustrated noise through his nose “Look if you don’t stop moving I swear I’m going to have to restrain you”

Jimmy wiggled again, sneaking his hands even further up the planes of Thomas’ back “I can’t help it! My front is nor warm, but I still feels like someone is holding ice to my back. It’s clearly your fault for having a cold room” True, Jimmy may be acting a bit petulant but why didn’t the man understand he was practically dying from the chill. 

“If you keep moving I’m going to fall out of the bed. You’re like goddamn cat. Every time I shuffle even slightly you fill the space I just occupied” He moved deliberately back a few inches.

Well if Thomas thought he had won that one he was wildly mistaken because no sooner had he moved than Jimmy wriggled forward and gained the warm spot the man had left behind “then stop trying to get away from me. I need you to be my human blanket” 

“How flattering” Thomas deadpanned “I’m just going to have to push back a bit then aren’t I? Mrs Hughes made it quite clear I wasn’t to sleep in the women’s corridor again so we will just have to make do. And with that Thomas lifted himself up and away from the bed. Jimmy fell for it. He scooted forwards and lay in the middle of the bed on his back, shimmying down comfortably into the warm spot. Then Thomas descended. He let his full weight fall onto the blond who let out a started sound soon muffled by one of Thomas’ palms “Hush won’t you? Clearly this is the only option we have. Aren’t you warm now?” Even through the dark Jimmy could tell he was grinning like a tom cat.

Jimmy considered. The weight wasn’t unpleasant exactly, and he was certainly warm… “I could live with this” He once again started to wriggle. Only issue was Thomas’ left thigh was pushing right up against his crown jewels “if you could just” And he rolled his hips slightly to indicate that Thomas should move a bit. 

Within a split second the pressure of Thomas was lifted as the man propped himself up on knees and palms “sorry Jimmy” He muttered 

“Hu?” Jimmy tugged at his waist trying to pull him down again “No its fine. You were right that was actually really warm. Maybe if I just opened my legs or something you could just lay between them?” He spread his knees and hooked his feet around the mans lower back before realising “Oh…thats not…this is a bit…oh” if it hadn’t been so dark Jimmy was sure both he and Thomas’ faces would have been flushed crimson “Maybe there’s another way to…without it being so…?” He trailed off

Awkwardness filled the frigid air. When Thomas spoke he was making a brave stab at nonchalance “well if you roll over onto your front”

“Excuse me?” Jimmy felt rather alarmed at this “Thomas I know I’m in your bed but-”

“Nothing like that you goon” his shaky chuckle was followed by movements. Thomas sat back and removed Jimmy’s legs from around his waist “Just- just roll over onto your front but prop yourself up on this leg- no not like that- bring your knee up”

Jimmy did as he was told, he heart thumping against his ribs.

“And then I just” Thomas positioned himself behind Jimmy, mirroring his position so he tucked against the smaller mans body “Then I can put an arm around you and bobs your uncle you have the warm patch in the bed, and now a warm body at your back”

“Oh that’s um…thats quite nice actually” Jimmy allowed himself to relax but was very aware of the awkward stiffness with which Thomas held himself. It was as though he were both trying to cuddle and not cuddle him at the same moment “Relax would you? I’m hardly going to go running for Carson. I’m the one who climbed into your bed, remember?” And he pushed up against Thomas’ body. The mans arm tightened around his chest but he kept his lower body hovering away slightly “Thomas come on this is ridiculous, how are you meant to sleep if you- oh” for the second time that night Jimmy got a physical reminder of his best friends personal leanings. He’d arched his back to try and coax the man into properly goddamn cuddling with him only to bush against something rather unexpected. No. Not unexpected. Of course he was going to have that reaction. Thomas was in love with him. Jimmy had just been thoughtless like he always was. Jimmy reached back a hand and pulled Thomas’ hips until they were flush against his backside. He heard the man swallow hard in his ear and felt his heartbeat quicken even more. Jimmy’s own heart raced to match it’s pace “This doesn’t mean I want to do anything but sleep, alright?”

“Yes Jimmy” He was all but whispering but at least he relaxed against the back of him.

Thomas was now so hard he thought it might hurt. Jimmy felt weirdly proud that his best friend was showing such restraint. If he, Jimmy, had been in a similar situation with the person he fancied the pants off he wasn’t sure he’d be able to resist rolling his hips into the mans arse. That last bit was from Thomas’ perspective of course. He would have a lovely plump village girl under him. It would be her arse, not a mans. 

Jimmy sighed and gave one las satisfied wiggle, grinning when Thomas put a hand to his hip to stop the moment “I think it only fair that you stop that, don’t you?”

“Fine but you have to bring that hand back up here you pest” 

The quiet laugh in Jimmy’s ear made his grin widen and his heart flutter “Jimmy? Are you wearing socks on your hands?”

The next morning Mrs Hughes, Mr Caron, Thomas and Jimmy found themselves in Carson’s office in discussion. 

“No, I absolutely forbid it. There has to be another solution” 

“Why not?” Argued Jimmy defensively “Thomas and I have been friends for years now, Mr Carson. I trust him completely. If he’d really wanted to surly he could’ve taken advantage two nights ago? But instead he gave up his room so’s to be proper” Both he and Thomas had deiced not to tell their superiors they’d spent the night in the same bed, but that if Jimmy was going to continue to refuse to sleep in his own room and insist on sleeping in Thomas’ they might as well make it all above board. 

Mr Caron gave Jimmy a long look “That’s Mr Barrow to you” 

Thomas raised one eyebrow the slightest amount and caught Mrs Hugh’s eye for a fraction of a moment. Since when did old Carson give one fig about Thomas being addressed properly by Jimmy. Out of hours that was. Carson himself often slipped up and referred to Mr Barrow by his first name. 

“Mr Caron” Mrs Hughes started in and both Thomas and Jimmy could sense the end in sight “If you have another suggestion I’d like to hear it? I’ve visited James’ room and it’s colder than the highlands in there. Beyond sending James out to sleep in the barn there really is no other option. James looks utterly exhausted. Thats two days sleep lost already and its likely to be at least another week until the glass is ready and fitted” 

For a moment Carson appeared like he was considering the barn, but at a look from Mrs Hughes he gave a grumble of defeat “Very well. No barn”

After a brief interruption in the form of Alfred offering up his own room for Jimmy before being told that as there were already two people squished into a room meant for only one, that wasn’t a very viable option “I could move into Mr Barrows room and Jimmy could take my bed?”

Thomas had scoffed at this and said he would rather sleep in with the horses than share a room with Alfred. Mrs Hughes had looked between Mr Barrows murderous face and Alfred’s rather frightened one and decided that no, perhaps that too wasn’t the right choice. 

Mr Carson came to the impeded yet inevitable conclusion.

His whole body drooping a fraction of an inch toward his shined-to-perfection shoes, the great silver haired beast was defeated “Alright James, you may move into Thomas’ room”

“Right then. I’m glad we have that sorted. Thomas can you instruct two hallboy’s to move the mattress and cot across the hall? I’ll prepare the maids to follow” And with that she swept out of the room to go organise the world, leaving a slightly awkward silence in her wake. 

So that was it. That was the start of it all. Thomas and Jimmy. Jimmy and Thomas. They had sort of fallen into it over the next few nights. Things had started off a little awkwardly and he found it endearing how much care Thomas was taking around him, how little he wished to push his nervous new lover. He? Jimmy Kent? Finding another man endearing? Honestly???

“I’m still not sure this is wise” Thomas muttered darkly one night “What if old eyebrows decides to do a sneak check up on us? Or even worse, sends Alfred?” But he continued to fit himself up against Jimmy’s back just so.

What had surprised Jimmy was the ready compliance his traitorous body had shown, especially when his mind was still reeling with the fact that he, the true lady killer, was undeniably attracted to Mr Thomas Barrow.   
The problem was, while every religion he’d ever heard of and every morally ‘right’ person condemned it, the truth of the matter was he enjoyed it. He enjoyed sex with Thomas. He enjoyed just being near him. He enjoyed his company even without his touch. Jimmy Kent was in love with Thomas barrow and was starting to suspect he might have been for quite some time. And that, as they say, was that. True, every once in a while Jimmy’s mind might have a minor panic about what exactly the hell he thought he was doing with his life, but then his gorgeous man would smile at him or whisper something rude about Alfred’s height and his heart would swoop and tummy flutter. 

Soon however, the afternoon came when Jimmy Kent finally, happily, hung up his metaphorical lady killing boots. And weirdly? It was old Alfred who settled any nagging doubts. 

Twas three weeks and three days after the smashing of Jimmy’s window had sent him scurrying with cold feet into the warm arms of Thomas Barrow. It was post lunch and Jimmy was trying to evade work for five minutes more when he was accosted by first the sight, then sounds of Alfred as he trapped the shorter man in his seat then actually had the nerve to sit down beside him “I’m so sorry Jimmy. I can’t imagine what it must have been like having to share a room with…him” Alfred whispered the last word. 

Jimmy shrugged “He’s my mate. It’s fine. No funny business” He pushed back the wave of memories from the night before and tried not to let the grin show. 

“Yeah but its all my fault” 

Jimmy, who had already begun to zone out the tall ginger out of habit, snapped back to reality “Why would you say something like that” He menaced forwards in his seat, making the lanky twat stutter his reply 

“I-Well-you’ve been right mean recently Jimmy- and I though, you know..people in glass houses…” He spluttered 

“Are you the crow, Alfred? You threw a stone through my window?” He was outraged. What had Jimmy ever done to deserve that? He treated that cocksucker like family. He was always so nice to him. Well as nice as anyone ever could be to Alfred. He was Alfred after all “I have never been mean to you. Never!”

Alfred stared at him unattractively, mouth hanging open “What? You’re always going on at me for not having a girl. Or for being too tall. Or too ginger. Or being a girl and liking cooking. It’s not like you’ve got a girl” 

Jimmy searched himself for untameable childish wrath at the accusation. There was none. Well, not none, but at least the age old urge to throw something satisfyingly heavy at him seemed to have lessened. My god. He was grown up. Jimmy Kent was finally happy in himself and it was all Thomas Barrows doing. If they ever started to turn into Anna and Mr Bates someone had better shoot them both though because grown up he may be, gross and overly lovey he was not.

Jimmy flounder for hardly a second “It’s all because I believe in your improvement, Alfred. I’m cruel to be kind, surely you realised that?” Jimmy crossed his fingers under the table and hoped for the best. 

“oh Jimmy” His face fell even further “I never realised you were doing it all for me”

“Of course I am. I want you to take a step up in the world just like I did” steady Jimmy, don’t lay it on overly thick “Because you’re me mate and I want you to do well” 

Alfred just sat there blinking stupidly for several moments, then much to Jimmy’s horror when he finally did speak his voice had taken on a quiver “That’s the nicest thing anyone every said to me. You’re a real pal” he swallowed hard and looked toward Carsons office as though it were the gallows “S’pose I better get on with it and go tell Mr Carson”

Thats when Jimmy was struck by yet another bolt of brilliance “No” He said in a slightly sing-song voice “It’s okay mate. We’ve sorted it between us” He clapped Alfred on the arm and left the dumfounded boy in the servants hall. His face was smooth but inside he was cackling. He was a real mastermind even if he did say so himself. Now Alfred would owe him double, triple! 

Practically buoyant with reaffirmed cunning and intelligence, Jimmy went in search of his new lover to tell him the good news. Yes, Jimmy Kent was all grown up and smarter than ever.


End file.
